Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 6 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 63 }{ 7 } $
$ = 10 - 6 \times 7 + 9 $ $ = 10 - 42 + 9 $ $ = -32 + 9 $ $ = -23 $